The goal of this IDeA Program is to strengthen and increase Physical Biochemistry and Structural Biology research efforts at the five major participating institutions in Oklahoma. This long-range goal will be accomplished by (i) faculty development (ii) faculty start-up support, and (iii) developing the infrastructure necessary to conduct broad-based state-of-the-art Structural Biology research by upgrading equipment for Physical Biochemistry throughout the State. The acquisition of key items of equipment will allow the recruitment of new faculty in Structural Biology and will stimulate the research programs of specific investigators throughout the State. The Program will also benefit the efforts of a wide number of present faculty at each institution by increasing collaborative opportunities and interactions. Faculty development is targeted in the present program by facilitating the recruitment/relocation of two established NIH funded investigators, who are structural-based scientists, and two recently recruited junior faculty, who will be aided by new equipment and resources needed for their developing research programs. The Program will provide start-up support to facilitate recruitment of new junior and senior faculty in the broad area of Structural Biology, in particular investigators working directly in NMR spectroscopy and protein crystallography. A substantial component of this strategy will be the purchase of X-ray crystallography equipment. The impact of this IDeA Program will be several-fold on the individual institutions and State. (1) The research programs of four faculty will be enhanced by specific equipment and support in year 01. (2) The research programs of a large group of established faculty will benefit by the acquisition of equipment targeted to enhance their research efforts in Physical Biochemistry. (3) The recruitment of new Structural Biology faculty will be possible due to the acquisition of key equipment. (4) The Program will have a broad impact by making Oklahoma more competitive in the ability to perform high quality biomedical research.